Furry Matchmaker
by Schattengestalt
Summary: A little, stubborn cat has decided that her owner and a certain young wizard belong together and she is determined to make sure that the two wizards realize that as well. Snarry.


**Author Notes**: Happy Easter to everyone, who celebrates it and a wonderful Sunday to everyone else!=)

I hope you will all enjoy this One Shot, since I normally don`t write so fluffy stories, but I felt like it was the perfect story for the occasion.=)

**Appreciations: **A big Thank You to **Yen**, who took the time to beta this story, although she was very busy herself.^^ Thank you, dear, the story wouldn`t have been the same without you.*hugs*

**Furry Matchmaker**

"You really like to cuddle, don't you, my beauty?"'

Harry smiled as he received a contented purr in reply. The owner of that low sound was beautiful, he thought, caressing her with one hand as she snuggled closer against him.

"Your fur is so silky!"

Harry chuckled as her big, yellow eyes just blinked up at him as if compliments were nothing new to her. He was sure she was praised wherever she went since he had never seen a more beautiful Siamese cat before. He frowned a bit as he gently rubbed between her ears, wondering for the thousandth time who was her owner.

It could be one of the workers who were currently busy rebuilding the damaged sections of Hogwarts after the battle against Voldemort, but he doubted it. This cat didn't seem like a familiar, which was used to living in dusty construction areas, but more like a cosseted pet that was used to cuddling, warm places and lots of attention, Harry mused as she lifted her head to glare at him the moment he stopped stroking her fur.

Maybe she belonged to one of the professors?

Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to imagine which one of them would own such a beautiful and rare creature. Siamese cats originated from Thailand although this one looked more like an Egyptian born breed, if he remembered correctly what he had learned about magical cats, when Hermione had read up on the subject in their third year.

Harry knew this cat was magical because he had cast a few revealing spells on her when he first found her at the door to his quarters. Ever since that incident with Rita Skeeter in his fourth year, he always checked to make sure any animal or insect approaching him or lurking around him wasn't an Animagus, especially now, when the wards of Hogwarts were still weakened from the battle in May.

He had been living here at Hogwarts for three months now after the victory against Voldemort. Minerva had allowed him to stay and help repair the castle, when he had told her he didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place and he had nowhere else to go. Still, today was the first time Harry had seen this beautiful cat.

The young wizard sighed quietly as he leaned back against the couch and kept stroking her. He still couldn't believe only three months had passed since that battle. So much had happened since Severus and he had dueled that evil wizard together.

A smile appeared on Harry's face as he recalled how he had thrown himself in front of the Potions Master to save him from an Avada Kedavra. That deadly curse had destroyed the last Horcrux in his scar and made it possible for them to finally kill Voldemort.

"Merlin, Severus was really livid the moment I woke up. I thought I had heard all the insults he knew in my Potions class, but I was either wrong… or he had made up some new ones."

Those round yellow eyes blinked up at him again. If Harry didn't know better, he would have sworn the cat wanted him to continue talking. He chuckled to himself. She probably only wanted him to keep on petting her, but it wouldn't hurt to share some of his stories with her.

After all, she was a cat and magical animal or not, she wouldn't be able to run to anyone and tell them his secrets.

"You know, I've always mistrusted Severus until he found me right before that battle took place and dragged me to the Headmaster's office so that Dumbledore's portrait could reveal his true alliance."

Harry sighed quietly. It had been hard for him to talk to the late Headmaster after everything that had happened, especially when Dumbledore revealed where the last Horcrux was.

The young wizard still shuddered at that thought.

"The hardest part was when Dumbledore told me I had to die after Severus had already left the office and that I was to keep it a secret from him."

Harry shook his head as he recalled those dreadful minutes before they had faced Voldemort.

"At that time, I thought that if I had to die, then I could at least protect Severus by doing it."

The cat looked inquiringly up at him. Harry smiled down at her, stroking the soft underside of her chin with one finger.

"That sounds stupid since I had only just learned Severus was on our side, but somehow it was easy to trust him again… probably because I had already trusted him during my sixth year, although I didn't know then that he was the Half Blood Prince."

The unblinking way those golden eyes regarded him made Harry avert his gaze. He had never met a cat with such a penetrating look.

"I didn't dare to admit it to myself at that time, but I had fallen in love with the former owner of my sixth year Potions textbook. When I realized it was Severus and that he had been working for the Light all the time," Harry shrugged helplessly. "I didn't have a reason to deny my feelings anymore. Well, besides the fact that he was my Potions Professor, is much older than me and has hated me for many years."

When he gave another sigh, the cat reached up to rub her head against his cheek as if to comfort him. He petted her head and smiled.

"It's alright. Ever since we started helping to rebuild parts of the castle, we had to work together almost every day. He doesn't seem to hate me anymore otherwise he wouldn't have allowed me to call him Severus… but I shouldn't get my hopes up, he will never return my feelings."

A hiss sounded from the cat as if to protest Harry's statement, but he only shook his head.

"You are lucky you don't have to worry about such things. I'm sure everyone loves you, little beauty, and your owner will find you soon. Until then, you can stay in my quarters before you injure yourself wandering through the debris in the corridors."

The cat gave a contented meow and made herself comfortable on his lap, closing her eyes in preparation for a little nap.

OOO

This young wizard was really nice.

Toffee nudged his hand and purred contently as it started stroking her again. She didn't allow every human to touch her, but this one was almost as good at caressing her as the man she had bonded with a long time ago.

When she had seen her human for the first time, she had known he was the right person for her… and not only because he liked the same sweets she did. Toffee licked her snout with a delicate pink tongue. She was the happiest cat alive to have found such a wonderful owner. Sadly, very few people saw how nice and caring her human was.

Toffee blinked up at this young wizard with the bright green eyes. Her human often talked about him. At first, he only complained about how similar he was to his sire, but lately he changed his tune and she noted his scent also changed whenever he described his feelings for this young wizard. During those times, he would smell like that male cat who had wanted to mate with her on one of her holidays with her human. The only difference was he never looked as confident as that male cat did.

Toffee found she didn't care much for the lost and hopeless look her human always got whenever he was talking about this young and charming wizard. Since she wanted her strong and proud wizard to be happy, she decided to use her abilities to find him his mate… this young man now tickling her chin and making her purr.

It would be very beneficial for her as well if the two wizards came together. They were both very talented in cuddling her. She just wanted to make sure her human realized that this young wizard also smelled the same way when he talked about him.

Toffee couldn't tell him what she had found out, but she was sure he would realize it himself if she just stayed long enough here, in the younger one's rooms.

OOO

"Toffee!" Severus called out yet again as he searched his quarters for his familiar.

He had just come back from a meeting with Minerva and wanted to rest for a few hours after breaking dark curses for almost the whole day. Of course, that was before he noticed his beautiful Siamese cat was missing.

Kneeling down, Severus looked under every piece of furniture in the living room while calling the name of his little friend. He wouldn't be worried if she was prone to leaving his quarters and wander through the castle, but as far as he knew, Toffee had only explored Hogwarts once. She had wandered the halls of the castle when he first brought her here and decided that his quarters were the best place to stay.

"Toffee…"

This time, her name was only a whisper on his lips as he sank back on the floor and leaned against the couch. She wasn't here otherwise she would have greeted him by now.

Severus swallowed hard. Maybe she had been confused by the change in the magic of Hogwarts and had decided to explore the castle again?

Icy fingers of fear crept around his heart. There were large sections of the castle still damaged and they hadn't been able to remove every single trapthe Death Eaters had left for them.

Severus knew Toffee was a special, magical creature and she could sense most traps and avoid them, but that didn't ease his worry at all. A single dark curse could have burned her alive or maybe she had fallen down a few levels and was now lying somewhere in the castle.

Dying… or already dead.

The Potions Master closed his eyes against the horrible images as the cold hand squeezed his heart, panic rising within him. Anyone would probably laugh at him for caring so much about a cat, but… she was the only one who had always been there for him.

The first time he had met her was when she had just stolen a piece of toffee from a stand at a confectionary bazaar in Egypt and streaked across the road, running into him with the stall owner chasing after her and scolding her.

Severus had quickly paid for the sweet and even bought some more from the owner. He had shared half the sweets with the cat and that had marked the beginning of their friendship… and led to the name he had given her.

The Potions Master clenched his fists as he tried to control his fears. Toffee had been with him for nineteen years now and she had never wavered in her trust and loyalty to him.

She was the only one who had comforted him when no one else had noticed he was injured or feeling depressed.

She was the only one who knew about his hopeless feelings for Harry.

A bitter laugh mingled with a sob escaped Severus. Toffee was the only one he trusted with his secrets. Anyone else would have laughed at him for falling in love with the son of his former school nemesis.

In fact, Harry would be horrified if he ever found out how his former Potions Professor felt about him. The young man had fought alongside him and didn't mind being his friend, but he would never see him as a possible partner and lover.

Who in their right mind would?

Severus drew in a shaky breath and opened his eyes. He would never have Harry, but he still had to search for Toffee. It was the least he could do for his best friend. He got up and grabbed his wand.

"Point me to Toffee," he whispered and hurried out of his quarters, following the direction the tip of his wand pointed to.

OOO

Why did it always come down to Harry Potter?

Severus stared at the wooden door in front of him at which his wand was pointing. He had re-cast the spell several times, but the result never changed - Toffee was in Harry's quarters and it was enough to make Severus swallow. Hard.

On the one hand, it was good to know his familiar was with the young wizard, since it meant she was alright. If she had been hurt, Harry would have called for help like how he had done for an injured owl they had found in one of the hallways.

On the other hand, it also meant he would have to face Harry in order to get Toffee back. Severus had avoided being alone with the young wizard ever since he realized his feelings for him were more than just friendship and newfound respect.

It was ridiculous!

He had been a spy for two different wars. It wouldn't be too hard to fool the young wizard about his intentions. Gryffindors were easy enough to fool.

A smirk appeared on Severus' face before it turned serious again. The truth was, he could have played the familiar role of nasty and cruel Professor Snape again and leave it at that, but he had decided against it. He had sworn to himself after Voldemort had been defeated, that he would start a new life and that involved showing people he liked his true self.

Severus shook his head and squared his shoulders. Still, it didn't mean he had to confess his feelings to Harry, especially since there was no way they would ever be…returned. He stopped that thought before it could get to him. No, he was here for Toffee and not to give Harry any reason to think his former Potions Master wanted more from him than mere friendship.

Taking a deep breath, Severus raised his hand and knocked on the door before he could change his mind. There was an answering voice inside the quarters and the door was opened only moments later.

Green eyes looked up at him and a grin appeared on the face of the handsome young wizard standing there.

"Hi, Severus!"

It still sounded a bit strange for Severus to hear Harry using his given name, but it also sounded very… alluring at the same time.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Harry, but I'm missing Toffee. My wand pointed me to your quarters, so…"

"Toffee?"

Severus was spared to answer that question when a welcoming meow sounded from the direction of the living room and a Siamese cat jumped onto the back rest of the couch.

Harry looked from Severus to the cat and then back to Severus, his eyes widening in understanding.

"Oh, Toffee is your…"

"My familiar, yes. So, if you don't mind…" Severus gestured to the cat, which was watching them with a calculating look on her face.

"Yes, of course, come on in!"

A blush crept into Harry's cheeks as he hastily stepped aside and the Potions Master had to force himself to look at Toffee as he entered instead of staring at the attractive young wizard.

"Toffee!"

Severus stalked to the couch, but before he could so much as glare at his familiar for scaring him earlier, he found a purring and meowing cat in his arms.

Toffee had always been a very good jumper.

A smile appeared on Severus' lips in spite of himself. He stroked his beautiful familiar between her ears with a long finger.

"Don't ever run away like this again," he whispered and placed a kiss on Toffee's forehead. "I was sick with worry when I couldn't find you in our quarters."

Severus sighed in relief when she rubbed her head against his and it sank in that she was truly unharmed.

"My sweet little beauty."

Each of his former students would have fallen unconscious on the floor if they ever heard their strict Potions Professor talking like that, but Severus only allowed himself such terms of endearment when he was alone with Toffee.

It was only when a light cough sounded behind him that he realized he wasn't alone right now and that Harry had witnessed his pathetic display.

Oh, Merlin!

Fierce heat rose in Severus' cheeks. He was too stunned to hold Toffee back when she jumped from his arms. Slowly, he turned to face Harry, praying the young wizard wouldn't mock him right to his face.

OOO

Why couldn't he be a cat?!

Harry stared wide eyed at the beautiful cat in Severus' arms. It was ridiculous to be jealous of her, but for a moment there, he wished he could snuggle against the man's chest like that.

Harry sighed inwardly.

Severus would certainly push him away if he ever voiced out his wish of wanting to – Merlin forbid –cuddle with him. Harry had known that before, but it would be even harder now not to imagine how those potion stained hands would feel on him after witnessing how kind and caring the Potions Master could be.

Of course, Harry had known Severus had a heart and that his attitude in class had mostly been an act. After all, they worked together for three months now and Severus had behaved much more openly than he had before the war. He was still sarcastic and made scathing comments now and again, but they weren't as biting and hurting as they used to be. Harry realized it was just Severus' sense of humor, something he had come to enjoy.

Still, it had never crossed his mind that Severus might be the owner of this cat… or of any animal. Somehow, he had always imagined the man would only own an owl for deliveries and not a familiar that enjoyed… cuddling.

A smile lit up Harry's face as he watched Severus kissing the cat and whispering to her. It was obvious he loved her and had been very worried when he had noticed her absence.

Harry was very grateful she had found her way to his quarters, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to discover this gentle side of Severus.

He rather liked it!

Harry coughed quietly as the image of himself in Severus' arms surfaced in his mind's eye. It wouldn't do him any good to start daydreaming while the man was still here.

A blush crept into Harry's cheeks and before he could get himself back under control, Severus had turned around and was looking directly at him. He blinked. Was he imagining things or was that a similar blush in the pale cheeks of the Potions Master?

Harry shook his head and told himself not to get his hopes up. It was very unlikely Severus was thinking of the same things he was and the color in his cheeks was only because Harry's rooms were much warmer than the dungeons.

Yes, his quarters!

Harry felt more heat rising into his cheeks as he realized they were alone in his quarters for the first time. It was only because of Toffee, but other than her, they were still alone.

Even if the Potions Master never returned his feelings, Harry still wanted to make the best of it. But how could he ensure Severus stayed a little longer?

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. Thank you for looking after Toffee. I will leave you now."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't think of anything to say as Severus turned to the door.

"Toffee, come!"

A plaintive meow sounded from the couch. They turned to see Toffee stretched out on the back of the couch, blinking tiredly at them as if she was too comfortable to go anywhere.

"Toffee!"

Harry finally got his brain to work as a scowling Severus started to move towards his stubborn familiar.

"Would you like to have some coffee and cookies with me?"

Severus turned and dark orbs stared at Harry in disbelief, forcing him to elaborate.

"I mean…uhm, it seems like she," Harry gestured to the cat, "doesn't want to leave yet and I wouldn't mind some company."

Severus still continued to stare at him, making Harry nervous. Was the idea of spending some time with him really so awful to the Potions Master?

He gnawed his lower lip and looked at the watchful cat again.

"We could just talk a little… and I'm curious to know how your familiar got her name," Harry explained and smiled hopefully at Severus, praying the man wouldn't sneer at him and claim he could have a more sophisticated conversation with a Flobberworm than with him.

Severus glanced at his cat and then back at Harry before he nodded.

"Your offer sounds acceptable."

Harry had to force himself not to beam at Severus since that would certainly scare the Potions Master away**. **Instead, he gestured for him to sit down on the couch.

"I'll brew the coffee and get us some cookies."

Harry headed into the tiny kitchen before Severus could point out that he could just call a house elf to get the snack for them. He needed a few minutes to himself to calm down, before he made a mistake… like grabbing Severus and kissing him right there on the couch.

The Potions Master wouldn't react kindly to that.

OOO

Humans were so complicated!

Toffee waved her tail in agitation as she watched the two wizards. She had learned they both wanted to be together and even if they hadn't told her as much, it would have been obvious from the way they held themselves now.

Toffee let out a meow of exasperation. She had made sure her human had to sit next to the younger wizard by lying on the other side of the couch herself and hissing at them when they tried to sit down next to her.

Normally, her human wouldn't have given up so easily. She had found herself pushed down from a chair often enough if he wanted to make himself comfortable. This was proof that he really wanted to sit close to the young man with the skilled fingers.

Toffee's whiskers twitched. It would be amusing to see the two of them trying so hard not to touch each other whenever they reached for a cookie or their cup of coffee, when it was obvious they wanted nothing more than to do just that.

Yes, it would be amusing… but it wasn't, because one of the _stupid_ wizards was her human and she just wanted him to be happy!

Narrowed yellow eyes flicked to the younger wizard. She had thought about tripping him when he carried the tray to the coffee table. She could have planned it such that he would have fallen directly into her human's arms.

Toffee was sure her trick would have worked, but she had decided against it in the end.

Her human was so stubborn and she knew how much he hated to be forced into anything.

She wouldn't put it past him to storm off if he suddenly found himself with the young wizard he desired most in his arms.

Of course, a male cat would never do something as stupid as that and waste the opportunity he had been given.

"Will you come back to Hogwarts for the next term to finish your NEWTs?"

Toffee cringed and covered her eyes with a paw. Why, _why_ did her human ask such stupid things when he only wanted to kiss the messy haired wizard senseless?!

They had already talked about the origins of her name and why her human had been in Egypt at that time, because of a conference for newly graduated Potions Masters. Toffee had felt hopeful when the conversation turned to the battle and how they had destroyed the bad wizard who had hurt her human over so many years. She could sense the growing tension in the air when the charming wizard had thanked her human for finishing off the bad wizard after he had been knocked out.

She had been more than ready to leave them alone to enjoy themselves when the younger wizard had leaned towards her human… only to take a cookie.

Slowly, Toffee shook her head. She doubted if these two were ever going to be together.

If she only knew a way to tell them they returned each other's feelings, because she didn't have any other ideas to bring them together.

Well, she could claw at the face of the younger wizard and hope her human would heal him and they would get closer that way, but this plan had a very high failure rate, not to mention far less cuddles for her.

"I can imagine Miss Weasley would be very sad if you decided to study for your NEWTs at home with your friends, instead of coming back to Hogwarts."

Toffee hissed quietly as she heard the name of that girl. Her human shouldn't worry that such a little kitten could take his intended mate away from him, but if she dared to try, then Toffee would make sure she wasn't anything to look at anymore.

"Ginny knows we will never be together. It's probably better if she doesn't have to see me every day for nearly a year, until she has dealt with it."

Toffee lifted her head and watched the two wizards with newfound hope and interest. Her human had raised an eyebrow like he always did when he was confused by something.

"I thought Miss Weasley and you were already planning your wedding. I didn't know another girl had caught your interest."

Toffee sat up and waved her tail in agitation as she saw the blush staining the cheeks of the young one. That same tension was in the air again and she just hoped for both their sakes they would finally get to the point… or she might end up clawing at both their faces!

"It's not a girl. I…was never really interested in girls."

Toffee's eyes brightened and she licked her snout in excitement. Yes! Now was the moment when they would confess to each other! They had to!

She glared at the young one, willing him to reveal who he was interested in.

OOO

Merlin! What was he doing?!

Harry took a large gulp from his cup to avoid looking at the Potions Master. So far, their conversation had gone quite well… until he blurted out the fact that he was gay.

The young wizard groaned inwardly. All right, homosexuality wasn't a taboo in the Wizarding World and it wasn't frowned on like in the Muggle world… at least, Hermione had told him so much, when he had come out to his friends.

Harry had the feeling she had known about his preferences longer than he did, since she proved she knew more about the history of homosexuals in the Wizarding World than Ron. Harry couldn't even remember half of what Hermione told him now, but enough to know that Severus wouldn't be shocked by his confession.

Still, it didn't mean he wasn't walking on very thin ice right now, considering Severus was the man he was in love with.

"I always thought you were into girls."

Severus' voice sounded perfectly normal, but Harry didn't dare look at him. He kept his gaze on Toffee who was watching them intently. She probably wanted some of the cookies on the tray, he thought with a small smile, before forcing himself to respond to Severus.

"I only realized it myself, in my sixth year, but… it didn`t go well."

Harry could have slapped himself as he heard the surprised sound next to him.

Why hadn't he just stated he was gay and left it at that?

No, he had to tell Severus something more and the man was sure to ask him about it now. After all, Harry hadn't shown any interest in any of the other male students in his sixth year.

There had only been…

"I never saw you with a boy during your sixth year… or did your obsession with Draco have anything to do with it?"

"Malfoy?! Certainly not!"Harry snorted in disgust before he could stop himself and glanced at Severus who looked even more curious now.

Harry wanted to slap himself again. Why couldn't he sometimes act more like a Slytherin?

If he had just told Severus that yes, he had fancied Malfoy, the Potions Master would have stopped asking, but certainly not now. He saw Severus opening his mouth to ask his next questionand acted before he could think twice about it.

"Look, I know it's stupid, but I fancied the Prince who wrote in my Potions book, until…"

Harry stopped abruptly, his mouth falling open when he realized what he had just said. Instead of putting an end to this topic as fast as possible, he had all but confessed his feelings.

Severus already knew Harry was aware of the identity of the Half Blood Prince so he certainly would know…

"Until you realized I was the Half Blood Prince and recoiled in disgust."

Harry jerked around to look at Severus who was staring down at his hands.

"No! That wasn't… isn't…"

Severus just shook his head.

"You don't have to lie, Harry. I understand."

OOO

That was too cruel!

Severus swallowed hard as he stared down at his lap. After admitting to himself he had fallen for Harry, he had comforted himself with the thought that it wasn't any use since the young wizard wasn't interested in men in the first place.

Of course, he knew Harry wouldn't want him even if he was gay, but Severus hadn't wanted to focus on that. He just told himself that Harry would one day marry Ginerva Weasley and have children with her. The thought was enough to make him gag, but it also calmed him at the same time since it meant he didn't have a chance to win Harry.

But now…

Severus reached for his cup of coffee, but thought better of it when he realized how badly his hands were trembling. He fisted them in his lap instead.

Harry was gay!

This meant that instead of Miss Weasley, Harry would find himself a nice young man instead and Severus would always be reminded that Harry wasn't out of his reach because he was a man, but because he was an ugly, old ex-Death Eater.

That was hard, but Severus could still have lived with that if Harry hadn't told him about his crush on the Half Blood Prince.

Severus took a shaky breath and felt a bitter smile curl his lips. If Harry had been mortified after realizing he had fallen for his most hated Professor, how much worse would he feel now if he found out how said Potions Master felt for him?

Severus didn't doubt the young wizard would leave Hogwarts as fast as possible and never came close him again. At least, that was what any human being with a functioning mind would do.

"Severus?"

Severus didn't look up at Harry. It would be his undoing if he met these expressive green eyes now.

"I admit I was… shocked when you told me you were… the Prince, but that was when I thought you were a traitor so I pushed my feelings away. After the war, when I realized what you had really planned, I realized my feelings were… are… still the same."

Those words didn't make any sense to Severus. Surely Harry couldn't be telling him he was still in love with the Prince? And with him?

No, that was impossible. Harry must be telling him his feelings being the same meant that he was still gay.

Yes, that was a far more likely explanation.

Severus's eyes shifted to Toffee who was watching them with a guarded expression on her face. He just hoped she wouldn't blame Harry after sensing his sudden distress and claw at him in revenge. She had done that to Albus after sensing how distraught Severus was when the Headmaster told him he had to kill him after his hand was cursed.

The other professors all believed Albus had somehow gotten on Minerva's bad side when they saw the claw marks at the staff meeting immediately afterwards since Albus had been too shocked to heal them.

It had been quite funny at the time, but Severus couldn't even muster the strength to lift his lips up at the memory of the incident. Right now, he was just tired. He wanted nothing more than to go to his quarters and numb the pain in his chest with a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"It's better if I go, Harry. Thanks for the coffee and…"

"No!" Harry gripped his wrist as Severus made to stand up and desperate green eyes gazed up at him."Listen, I know you are shocked, but it's as I said… I'm still in love with you and I don't want you to go away."

Severus shook his head. No, that couldn't be true. His mind must be playing tricks on him, there was no way Harry would say such wonderful things to him.

"Oh, to hell with it!"

The muttered words were the only warning Severus received before soft lips sealed over his in a sweet and longing kiss.

OOO

Severus tasted so good!

Harry moved his lips against Severus' and tangled his hands in silky, black hair. His tongue darted out to lick those thin lips and drew a gasp from Severus.

Harry smiled into the kiss, but didn't pull away. He was sure it was only a matter of moments before the Potions Master pushed him away and scolded him so he wanted to make their kiss worthwhile since it could very well be their first and last one.

Moving one hand down to Severus' shoulder, Harry pulled him closer until their chests were almost touching. They weren't in the most comfortable position for a kiss since Harry was kneeling sideways on the couch and leaning over Severus. His glasses were askew on his nose and one corner of their frames was pressing into his left cheek, but he didn't care about that.

This kiss had been a kneejerk reaction, when he realized Severus either didn't believe or didn't understand what he had said. He didn't know if the Potions Master didn't want him, or if he wanted him, but didn't believe his feelings were returned.

Harry hoped with all his heart it was the latter as he finally broke their kiss and looked at Severus. Confused, dark orbs met his, Severus' lips pink and slightly swollen.

"I have fallen for you, Severus."

Severus just shook his head again.

"No, you can't be. I'm…"

"Twenty years my senior? My former teacher? A man with a dark past?"

Harry threw a challenging look at the Potions Master. Severus hadn't hexed him or pushed him away so that must mean the kiss had meant something to him.

If Severus had told him off, Harry might have given up… at least for a short while, but he couldn't leave it at that now, when it was obvious Severus wasn't averse to the idea of being with him.

"I have known the Prince had to be much older than I am when I read the book for the first time. I was fascinated by what he wrote and I wanted to get to know the man behind those genius ideas."

A snort sounded from the Potions Master as narrowed, dark orbs looked at Harry.

"It seems to me you are in love with your imagination of the Prince and not with… me."

Harry shook his head as he met Severus' doubtful gaze.

"No. I told you my feelings were still there after you told me you were the ," a grin flicked over his face, "if I were only in love with the Prince, then I would have spent all my time reading your old Potions book instead of trying to spend as much time as possible with you."

Harry gazed hopefully at Severus. He was sure by now the Potions Master returned his feelings otherwise they wouldn't even be having this conversation. He just hoped his arguments had been convincing enough since those dark orbs didn't give away what their owner was thinking.

The young wizard gnawed on his lower lip as the minutes ticked by and Severus still didn't say a word. His mind told him he should stay silent, but patience had never been one of Harry's strengths.

"Look, I don't want to rush anything and I also don't want to… well, to become intimate all at once," Harry said, feeling his cheeks grow hot. He forced himself to continue since he had Severus'full attention now.

"I want to get to know you first."

Severus gave him a doubtful look.

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I thought we could, you know, go on dates, spend time together and… well, yes…"

The blush in Harry's cheeks deepened even more. Merlin, Severus must think he couldn't even formulate whole sentences!

The young wizard gulped as the Potions Master stayed silent again. It would have been much better if he had screamed or laughed at him. Anything would be better than just waiting for an answer.

When a quiet meow sounded from the floor, Harry looked down and smiled as Toffee rubbed her head against his leg, her yellow eyes were fixed on Severus at the same time. At least Severus' familiar liked him.

"She trusts you… and your words."

Harry's head jerked up as he looked at the thoughtful Potions Master before glancing down at the Siamese cat. He knew she was magical and if she was convincing her owner Harry was trustworthy, then he would make sure she got as many treats and cuddles as she wanted.

"What if it doesn't work out?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. That sounded like Severus was seriously considering giving them a chance.

"Would you want it to work out?"

The Potions Master looked warily at him. Harry assumed it was because he had had to learn not to act on his feelings or instincts when he had been a spy for Dumbledore.

A soft weight landed on Harry's lap and Toffee meowed again.

"It is said Siamese cats can read a person's intentions."

Harry nodded. He wouldn't mind talking about the abilities of familiars, but right now, he just wanted to have an answer to his question!

Finally, Severus let out a sigh.

"I would like to give it a try, but…"

Harry shook his head vehemently.

"No buts, then. We both want it to work out and we are both grown up, so… we can at least try, right? As hard as possible?"

OOO

This was madness!

Severus' mind kept telling him it would never work out and Harry would soon realize his former teacher wasn't what he wanted. The chances they would break up in just a few weeks, if not sooner, were very high, but…

Severus glanced again at Toffee who was glaring at him from Harry's lap. She seemed to believe he should give Harry a chance and she was very good at judging people. She had hissed at Lucius Malfoy when she met him for the first time and always left the room when the blond wizard visited him.

Severus swallowed hard. After believing he would never have a chance to be with Harry, he couldn't help hesitating now that the young wizard was asking him to go out on dates with him.

Dark orbs closed briefly as he took a deep breath. He probably would have been able to overcome his feelings at some point if Harry hadn't wanted him at all, but if he walked away from Harry now, he would always wonder if it could have worked out between them.

Even if they broke up after a few days, it was still worth a try, even though hoping went against all Slytherin rules, not to mention how badly his heart would be broken.

Severus leaned forward and slung one arm around Harry's shoulders, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I have never seen the Tower Bridge at night or flown on the London Eye," he admitted to the stunned looking wizard.

A smile crept onto Harry's face and lit up the brilliant green eyes.

"I have never done those things either. How about we catch up on that? Tomorrow evening?"

Severus was only able to nod before soft lips were pressed against his again. This time, he allowed himself to return the kiss as he held Harry close to him. He still wasn't sure how long their new relationship would last, but he was determined to enjoy his time with the young wizard, whether it was for a month or for many years to come.

From the corner of one eye, he thought he saw Toffee smirking up at him before walking majestically away.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought his familiar had planned this outcome from the very beginning.


End file.
